


【哈德】一封恐吓信

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 五毛爽文，文笔掉线。大概就是发情期的德拉科画他擅长的小人画让哈利赶紧滚回去然后他们干了一场。





	【哈德】一封恐吓信

哈利是被一封恐吓信召回家去的。

那封恐吓信没有字，只有一幅相当潦草的画，画里一个气鼓鼓的小人正拿着魔杖朝另一个额头有着闪电伤疤、头上被胡乱画成一团团黑的小人抛恶咒，逼得后者左右躲闪，好不可怜。画的右上角是一个时钟，两点半的位置被用刺目的红色墨水恶狠狠地标记了出来，打了三个感叹号。

哈利忍不住笑出声来，将那封恐吓信细致地折好装进兜里，抬眼望望魔法部的时钟——两点整。

苛刻的小混蛋，哈利想。半个小时留给我解决手边的事情，给金斯莱请假，再幻影移形回去。他最好真的有什么急事。

他到家的时候被沙发上乱七八糟的衣服吓了一跳。德拉科正蜷着腿侧倚在哈利的秋装里，披盖着哈利的冬装，手上还抓着不知哪里揪出来的哈利夏天穿的薄衬衫，像一只捡了一大堆树枝和羽毛筑巢的雀鸟。他睡得很不安稳，上半身赤裸着，被衣服掩埋到只露出锁骨处苍白的皮肤，胳膊枕着沙发扶手，两条修长的大腿从身上压着的厚重衣物间伸出来，大大方方地裸露在外。

倘若这一切不足以使哈利气血翻涌的话，那自他踏进格里莫广场十二号就浓郁非常的火焰威士忌的味道——德拉科的信息素——无疑是致命一击。

哈利的老二瞬间硬得不行。他几乎想立刻走到浅金头发的斯莱特林身边，把肿胀的性器塞到那正在发出不明所以的呓语的嘴里，或者掀开那衣服的小山，干他肯定已经湿乎乎的小穴。他按下这些属于Alpha本能的想法，试图平复自己猛然蹿高的情欲，却又不敢在信息素过于浓重的空气里深呼吸。在发情期的Omega能睡上一觉并不容易，他纠结地望着沙发上的德拉科，不知道应该狠心以自己的方式叫醒他还是就放任他睡下去。

“波特，”德拉科没有让哈利纠结太久，他半梦半醒地呻吟了一声，睁开了眼睛，瞳孔因为嗅到了他的Alpha温和却极具存在感的黄油啤酒味而骤缩，“你迟到了，”他控诉道，“现在两点三十三了。”

哈利在他旁边坐下，小心地避开那些衣物，“我只是觉得你可能想多睡会儿。”

德拉科深深呼吸了一口，神情变得放松起来（这真不公平，哈利想，Omega就是有这样的特权随意闻嗅而不怕惹上什么麻烦）。他将脑袋半支起来，轻嗤一声，“我可不是叫你回来看我睡觉的，波特。”他懒懒地把一只白皙的脚放到哈利的大腿上摩擦，脚趾几乎挨到哈利的大腿根。哈利轻轻抓住那过于纤细的脚腕抚摸了几把，德拉科就呻吟一声，像一只被打扰了的蛇一样迅速地把脚从他的手里抽了出去，重新藏进那堆衣服里。

他的Alpha笑了一声，没有继续动作，这让德拉科有几分恼火，他提高了声音，“Well?”

哈利无辜地看着他，一副不解风情的样子。装蒜，德拉科愤愤地想，好像我会开口求他似的。

“你难道不想把你的衣服从我身上拉下来，看看我里面有没有穿吗？”德拉科低声问。

哈利的呼吸急促了起来，“你没有？”

德拉科勾起一个恶劣的笑，“我可以给你点提示。”他朝着哈利伸出手，而哈利不能自已地注意到他的手指湿乎乎的——他把手指放进那儿了吗？把那苍白的、修长的手伸进自己里面，放肆地满足着发情期格外难缠的小洞？他任由德拉科把自己的手拽进那层层叠叠的衣物里，抚摸到因为潮湿而冰凉的大腿皮肤，然后碰到了那万恶的源泉。德拉科的脸色泛红，眼睛享受地眯起，引导着哈利碰触自己柔软的穴口。哈利的喉咙里发出一声低吼，一把掀翻了盖在德拉科身上的衣服。德拉科还来不及合上双腿，那沾满水光的、微微泛红的后穴就这么大落落地暴露在哈利眼前。

“操——德拉科。”哈利呻吟一声。

“喔，你终于把握了主题思想。”德拉科合拢双腿，脸上泛起一阵不正常的红晕，仍不忘出言挖苦。

哈利压上德拉科的身体，去碰德拉科露出的小巧粉嫩的乳珠，他略微粗糙的指腹一按上那鼓胀的柔软就刺激得怀里的斯莱特林抖了一下。

“别碰我那儿，”德拉科试图拍开哈利的手，“你的手有更好的用处不是吗？”他恶声恶气地说。他的阴茎硬得发疼，后穴也饥渴地收缩着。他亟待被满足——或是被那双宽阔而有力的手紧紧握在手心抚慰，或是被从后面用手指塞满。

“但是——它很漂亮。”哈利那几根可恶的手指如同毒蛇的獠牙似的一口咬上了被揉红的突起，一拉一扯，可怜的乳头被揪到变形又欢快地弹跳回去，颤颠颠地连带着整片苍白的前胸抖动了一下，气得德拉科太阳穴都突突地跳。

“你喜欢这个。”哈利观察道。他说得很有自信，因为他细细捻在指尖的乳尖已经不仅硬得像颗小石子，还因为兴奋涨得通红。他看了看德拉科勉力维持着嫌弃的脸，一口咬上了他另外一边的乳头。

“操你，波特。”斯莱特林小声地抽噎了一声，将身体往沙发里缩了一缩。格兰芬多细细舔了几下那颗饱满的果实，然后将它咬在齿间缩起腮帮吮吸。德拉科呜咽起来，讨好地蹭上去让哈利更好地舔那敏感的乳尖。

等到那两个突起被舔舐到湿乎乎完全硬挺起来，哈利才恋恋不舍地与它们暂别。德拉科对他的温情脉脉嗤之以鼻，在哈利以一种堪称煽情的方式吻别那被咬出浅痕的乳头时粗暴地伸手抓住了哈利的手放到下身。

“手活，”他嘶嘶道，“或是指奸，挑一个，波特，快做，现在！”

哈利短暂地考虑了一下他手边的选择，“口活不列入考虑范围吗？”

那双灰色的眼睛睁大起来，“你……你想做？”

“告诉我你喜欢怎样的，德拉科，”哈利低声说，“我会满足你一切想要的，让你操到我明天不能说话，或者吞下所有你的东西，只要你喜欢。”他翠绿的眼睛因为情欲而显得像黑夜里觅食的野兽的眼睛。

“这方面你是专家，不是么？”德拉科轻哼一声。

哈利弯起嘴角凝视着那张像吃了过酸的柠檬而皱起的脸，“不，不过我以后会是的——你能站起来吗，德拉科？”

“当然可以，”德拉科像受到某种冒犯一样迅速爬起身，隐秘之所空虚的、黏腻的感觉让他不适地皱起眉，“做什么？”

“靠着沙发背站着就好，”哈利将他轻轻推到沙发背，“剩下的交给我。”

哈利在他面前半跪下来，乱糟糟的头发蹭得斯莱特林的大腿有些痒痒，他用脸蹭了蹭斯莱特林的性器，然后将前端含了进去，用舌头刺激着顶部，在上面调皮地舔弄。一只手从德拉科的后腰滑下，揉捏着德拉科的臀瓣，因为感受到那柔滑皮肤的潮湿而低喘。德拉科小幅度地前后摇晃着腰，下腹撞到哈利的脑袋，然后屁股又往哈利的手里拱了几分。

哈利的另一只手摸到德拉科那潮湿的、吸饱了水的后穴，轻轻在上面打转揉按。德拉科呻吟一声，想要伸手去碰自己颤抖着流水的后穴，哈利轻轻咬了口他嘴里的阴茎，无声地威胁着他。

德拉科恼火地用鼻子哼了一声，把自己的阴茎往哈利的口腔内挺动，“操我后面，蠢货——你要是不愿用你那大而无用的老二，我就去用老三老四老五了。”

哈利的眼睛危险地眯起来，他吐出德拉科被舔地又硬又湿的性器，“你该死的在说什么？”

“跳蛋，按摩棒，打桩机，”——哈利确信他说的打桩机不是他想象的那个，他真的应该找个时间好好教教斯莱特林各种麻瓜制品的名字——“你想听它们都是怎么操我的吗？”

“来吧马尔福，”哈利将德拉科的囊袋一把含进口中，手指从那紧密的粉色后穴中狠狠插了进去。德拉科发出了一声毫不掩饰的媚叫，穴肉久旱逢甘霖一样紧紧缠了上去。

“我会把按摩棒调到最大档——麻瓜玩意很好用，你知道的？我被震得说不出话——喔，这可不像你，波特，很显然我现在还能长篇大论呢。”

哈利轻哼一声，往德拉科的敏感点狠狠按了下去，让德拉科的阴茎在嘴里前前后后操着。更多的情液从斯莱特林的内部涌出来，让整个肠壁湿滑得简直可以拧出水来。德拉科的身体狠狠一颤，咬住了嘴唇安静了好几秒才缓过神来。

“我会被按摩棒操得流一地的水，”德拉科喘着粗气，带着恶劣的笑，“难道从来没有人从你最喜欢的那件衬衫上嗅到我？或者是长袍？我夹着它们，波——特——”他拉长腔调说，“每一个你不在的晚上。”

哈利的嘴忙于照顾德拉科的阴茎而无法作答，他将第二根手指挤进紧窄的后穴，两只手指并起来狠狠往德拉科的身体内部撞。德拉科被弄疼了，软着嗓子叫了一声波特，声音听起来委屈兮兮的，让哈利顿生抱歉，忍不住轻轻去亲吻他的腿根。

世界上怎么会有马尔福这样的人呢，哈利叹息道。像是一只尖牙利爪，娇生惯养的猫，毫无顾忌耀武扬威地向人挥爪子，却也是个确切不过的色厉内荏的主儿，真正抓伤人了立马能换成一副无害的嘴脸，直叫人恨得牙根痒痒却又舍不得真的拎着后颈子丢出门。

德拉科见哈利沉浸在自己的思绪里，放在他身体里的手指都不怎么动了，冷哼了一声用屁股蹭他的手，又兼刚刚被猛地一下操得太狠心有余悸，那动作就收敛了不少，倒真的有几分求欢的意思。

哈利抬眼盯着那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，眉眼柔和又带着几分戏谑，看得德拉科所剩无几的廉耻心都有些禁不住。他恼火地去拍格兰芬多的脑袋，“你是玩具人吗？需要我给你拧发条？”

哈利轻笑了两声，又把那两根手指“噗”的一声插了进去，继续用嘴挑逗德拉科的性器。那个金发小混蛋差不多要到了，哈利想。他的阴茎几乎占满了哈利整个口腔，又硬又烫。他半闭上眼睛，在德拉科的身体里面勾动起手指——这牵引起一阵泥泞的水声，逼得一股湿滑的液体顺着他的手指从洞口淌下。德拉科羞耻地缩紧了后穴，而这让哈利愈发兴起。

他平复着自己的呼吸，小心地往德拉科的身体里放第三根手指——他知道当德拉科说他热衷于被按摩棒操时说的不是实话，至少不完全是，因为那被强制进入的穴口连容纳三根手指都吃力。他尽量让德拉科被进入的不适感降到最低，在插进去时另一手轻推德拉科的屁股，让他的性器深深顶到哈利的喉头。他的喉咙因为不适应而挤压着斯莱特林的龟头，让德拉科近乎享受地呻吟起来。

第三根手指进去之后，哈利仔细地扩张着，将德拉科的穴肉撑开。德拉科被弄得舒服得直抖，翘起屁股在哈利的手指上上下操着自己，后穴一开一合，将那几根深入敌营的手指吸得死紧。哈利试探性地在德拉科的身体里搅动手指，那咕啾咕啾的水声足以让最厚颜无耻的人脸红。

在哈利在他的前列腺蹂躏了一会儿之后，德拉科就抽噎地射在了哈利口中。

“舒服么？”哈利问。

德拉科的脸色潮红，呼吸急促，还处在高潮的余韵里，“还不赖，”他评价道，但在看到哈利唇畔近乎愚蠢的笑后显然改变了主意，“不过我还是喜欢按摩棒。”他假笑道。

“喔，”哈利的声音低沉下来，“不过显然有些事情你的那位好朋友做不了。”

德拉科半倚在沙发背上，挑眉看他，“例如？”

哈利猛地抓住了德拉科的一只小腿，将它从地上抬起来。

“你干什么，波特？”德拉科像是一只被提起后腿的兔子一样惊慌起来，手忙脚乱地扶住沙发。他刚刚高潮完的身体软绵绵的，被这样扳起一只腿有些站立不稳。

哈利没理会他，将他的那只长腿扛到肩上，“掰开屁股。”他声音低哑地命令道。

“我不要。”德拉科耍起性子，懒洋洋地用那只搭在哈利肩上的腿的脚跟轻轻踢着哈利的肩胛骨。

哈利在那雪白的臀瓣上掴了一掌。德拉科惊呼一声，咬着嘴唇一副受了天大委屈的样子。

“好吧。”他嘟囔着，慢吞吞地拉开自己的臀瓣，他刻意将动作做得情色非常，对着哈利展示着自己被手指操得通红冒水的小穴。

他没预料到哈利径直舔了上去，“等等，波特，”德拉科的腿开始发软，“噢！啊——”他试图让自己不要像一个被掀裙子非礼的小姑娘一样尖叫，但那舌尖戳进了穴口，还将过多的情液舔舐了干净。德拉科因为羞耻和舒服而双腿打颤，而救世主显然没有放过他的打算，竟然有继续将舌头往里面挤的打算——德拉科的穴肉因此欢欣鼓舞，更卖力地跑来拥抱哈利的舌头。哈利在他那被扩张过的、松软的后穴进出，一下一下扫过他湿乎乎的穴肉，弄得德拉科几乎要哭出来。

“操——够了波特，别舔了，”他软倒在哈利的身上，“不要咬，哎——不要吸，受不了——你混蛋！”他抽了抽鼻子，“你——你用手指操我比按摩棒舒服多了……”他蚊子一样地承认道。

哈利满意地放下了斯莱特林微微颤抖的腿，站起身来，“这就对了，德拉科。”

德拉科把头偏到一边不理睬他。

哈利安抚性地将他抱在怀里，然后拍拍他的屁股，让他趴在沙发靠背上撅起屁股。德拉科顾不上扭捏径自分开双腿弯下腰，将小腹抵在柔软的沙发背上。白皙的臀肉陈列在沙发背上，一幅大写的有伤风化的图景。

哈利觉得自己可以单单看着这副画面达到高潮。事实上如果不是他自制力够好的话，他应该已经这么做了。他快速地脱下自己的裤子，用手握着勃起的性器，不大温柔地顶进了那方温软的后穴。德拉科哭叫了一声，穴肉紧紧包裹上来，又被过大的性器强硬地推到一边。

“你的感觉真好。”哈利喘息着说，双手抚摸上斯莱特林柔软的下腹，又掐住那截苍白柔韧的腰。德拉科在他的抽插下敏感地颤抖着，后穴紧紧吸着他的性器想让他干得更深。

“用力点，”金发的斯莱特林哼哼着，将雪白的臀部往哈利的性器上送。

“你真是难以满足，”哈利呻吟了一声，放任自己被德拉科浓郁的信息素牵引，狠狠地干到德拉科的里面，德拉科的后穴被插得噗哧作响，臀肉随着哈利的下腹和囊袋的冲撞而颤动。他的前胸被粗暴地摩擦着，不满地挣扎了一下，哈利就咬住了他后颈那个小小的腺体，一遍遍地舔着它，逼得德拉科全身颤抖，除了软软地趴在沙发背上翘起屁股任由蹂躏只能呻吟啜泣，用一些哈利从来没有也不可能被骂的词汇来骂他。

他嘴里说得越刻薄，哈利就操得越大力，还没等斯莱特林将他那惊人丰富的词汇弹药库用尽，他就已经说不出话只能呜咽，任由哈利把他的后穴操到服服帖帖。

“老天，德拉科——你都爽到流了一腿的水，”哈利摸着德拉科腿根上流淌的蜜液惊叹道。

“你得把我抱到沙发上，”斯莱特林抽泣道，“我动不了了，波特——我好湿，腿软，你干得太狠了。”

“喔，我得说你是自找的。”哈利说。他抱起德拉科让他坐到沙发上，将他的两条腿分开，往他的肩膀的方向压。德拉科垂眼看着他被操得通红的后穴，苍白的脸上红晕更深。“你要弄坏我了，”他漂亮的灰眼睛里一层浅薄的水雾，“你怎么敢？没有人敢这么对待我，好像我是个廉价的婊子，随便拉开腿就能往死里操。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地试图理解他的Omega突如其来的小情绪。他从来没有轻慢过他的Omega，就算他做得狠，那也是德拉科主动要求的。

“我永远不会那样想你，”他低声说，“如果你不愿意做下去——”

德拉科猛地抬起眼睛愤怒地望着他，“做下去。”

哈利迷惑地挠了挠头。

“愚蠢的格兰芬多，”德拉科嘶嘶道，一把将哈利掀倒在沙发上，“我以为你会喜欢那个——别亲我的脸，你现在还不敢和我接吻吗，波特？”

哈利咯咯地笑起来，温柔地去啄德拉科的唇瓣。德拉科将手臂换在他的脖颈上，半闭着眼睛和他接吻，主动地纠缠起哈利的舌头。

“黄油啤酒，”德拉科舔了舔被哈利咬得红嫩的嘴唇，“有时我在想我为什么余生都和一大扎黄油啤酒捆到一起，很明显某些人在饮品上的品味糟糕透顶。

“不过我喜欢你的味道，德拉科，”哈利回味地说。德拉科脸红了。空气里醇厚的、温和的黄油啤酒味将火焰威士忌暴烈而尖锐的气味柔和地包裹起来。

“你进来吧，”德拉科小声地说，他抬起屁股在哈利的腿根寻找坐下的位置，柔嫩的臀瓣挤压得哈利的性器硬到几乎立马射出来。

哈利顺着德拉科的后背，让他慢慢来。德拉科伸手去抓哈利的性器抵住自己的穴口，手因为轻颤试了几次才把哈利的性器戳进自己的后穴。他在哈利身上扭动着身体，上下地运动着，像是一个专业的大腿舞者。哈利睁大眼睛看着他，半晌才敢伸手去碰。他将斯莱特林的上半身搂到怀里，亲吻他的嘴，脸，颈侧的腺体，用指尖抠挖他的乳眼。未曾受孕的身体尚且不能流淌出奶水，却敏感的不行，德拉科咬着嘴唇，身体越绞越紧，生殖腔也含羞带怯地打开了一个小口。

“想要我操进你的生殖腔吗？”哈利的声音低哑。他一直没有动作，任由德拉科在他身上挨挨蹭蹭，小穴贪婪地吞食着他的阴茎。德拉科被累得够呛，想要得更多却腰酸腿软，不能动得大力。他因为情欲泛出泪水，透过水洗过一般的灰眼睛看着哈利。“想……”他说，声音比自己预想的软糯不少，“我马上就到了，求你，波特……”

哈利半抱起他的臀部，大开大合地操他。他的前端顶进了那个狭小的开口，好像刺破了一朵盛满雨水的云似的，德拉科尖叫了一声，从身体内部涌出的情液兜头淋在哈利的阴茎上。

哈利深深埋在他的Omega甜美的身体里，让精液一股一股灌满避无可避的生殖腔，满足地叹了口气。释放过的性器缓慢形成了结，沉沉锁在德拉科最幽深的地方。

“好涨，”德拉科泪眼朦胧地抱怨，“认真的，波特，你们这些Alpha是都在阴茎上吊铅球吗。”

哈利咯咯笑了一声，“你没让我拿出去，所以我以为你喜欢这个。”

德拉科调整了下位置，将腿分得更开，不想承认那沉重的结在他最脆弱的地方里面的感觉意外的心安。

“你可以把那些按摩棒什么的扔了，德拉科，”哈利一边抚摸着那头浅金的头发一边说，“我真的不介意你发情的时候随时随地跳到我的阴茎上，就算是半夜三点。”

德拉科歪歪脑袋，邪恶地笑，“得了吧，波特，不介意？这是你的性幻想吧？让我在半夜三点发起一场夜袭，用我的嘴把你舔硬，然后你醒来，甚至不用动，阴茎就插在我湿乎乎的屁股里？”

哈利呻吟了一声。德拉科应该庆幸哈利现在足够理智，不会疯狂地强行扯出那硕大的结操穿他。他真的应该被那样干上一场。

德拉科微笑起来，靠在他的Alpha的前胸，手指戏弄着哈利的乳头，“你真的令人惊叹，Potty，竟然真的傻到相信那些关于按摩棒的屁话。你是觉得我会光天化日踏入一家麻瓜性用品店，还是会填‘格里莫广场十二号’这种麻瓜看到一准以为在胡说八道的地址？”

“你真是坏得很。”哈利叹息道。

“咬我啊，”德拉科慵懒地打了个哈欠，在哈利怀里深深嗅了一口黄油啤酒的柔和味道（哦，现在谁是在饮品上品味糟糕的那个？）。“我睡了，你记得拔出去之后把我后面弄干净，不要趁机占我便宜。”

觉得自己今天已经占尽一切便宜的哈利眨了眨眼睛，无可奈何地看着德拉科就这么坐在他阴茎上开始继续他的养颜午觉。

今日午后的阳光正好，不毒辣，只是温暖地裹挟着德拉科浅金的头发和细长的眼睫。哈利静静看着他的睡颜许久才舍得挪开眼。

地上零星落着几个纸团，被很漫不经心地随意揉起，隐约露出纸面上哈利熟悉的墨迹。那是德拉科今天中午半途而废的其它恐吓信。哈利想象着情潮中的斯莱特林如何烦躁地勾画着他的轮廓，如何心烦意乱地草草翻盘重来，又如何独自一人翻找他存在的气息，紧紧将那些属于不同季节的衣服拥在胸口，狠狠咒骂他的Alpha，却又还是期望下一秒就能看到他。

等他将德拉科整理好抱上床睡着后，哈利想，他会一张一张抚平那些纸张上的褶皱，将它们连同他所收下的来自德拉科的所有儿童画一起收好，即使前者只有寥寥几笔也并不会动。

**Author's Note:**

> 磕哈德的LOFTER号是@Verdure，应该不常写文


End file.
